dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi
Super Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi is an upcoming game set to be available for Windows and Xbox One. Features *It'll feature a traditional story mode which we'll include the following sagas. **Emperor Pilaf Saga **Red Ribbon Saga **Piccolo Saga **Saiyan Saga **Frieza Saga **Cell Saga **Majin Buu Saga **Battle of Gods Saga **Resurrection 'F' Saga **"Future" Trunks Saga **Universe Survival Saga *It'll feature a new mode called the "Super" mode while will include following features. **The ability to create an alternate version of existing characters including new forms. **The story will be advanced entirely on the player's actions. *All stages can be gradually destroyed or destroyed completely *Players can cause a stalemate by destroying the planet. *All time limit-based fusions will expire during a match unless fused characters are selected in character menu *Energy clashes can cause damages to the stage. *A Dragon Ball Buu's Fury-style map is now used for Story Mode and players can damage the Planet either permanently or temporarily same for Super Mode. **Side missions are now included in Story Mode. *Fusions can only occur when required fused characters are in the same team and can be interrupted. *Shenron, Porunga, or Super Shenron can be summoned at anytime during Story or Super Mode and can be used for almost any wish Characters Standard and What-if characters *Goku **Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) **Goku (Piccolo Saga) (Weighted Clothes, No Weighted Clothes) **Goku (Saiyan-Frieza Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan) **Goku (Cell-Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Goku (Super, Whis Outfit-manga version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Perfect Super Saiyan Blue) **Goku (Super, Whis outfit-anime version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) **Goku (Super, Turtle hermit-manga version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue, Perfect Super Saiyan Blue, Power Stressed, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) **Goku (Super, Turtle hermit-anime version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Kaio-ken, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) **Goku (What If) (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Gohan **Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) **Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Adult Gohan (Buu Saga) (Base, Potential Unleashed) **Adult Gohan (Super, Manga version) (Base, Potential Unleashed) **Adult Gohan (Super, Anime version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Potential Unleashed) **Adult Gohan (What If) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta **Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) **Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) **Vegeta (Cell Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) **Vegeta (Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin) **Vegeta (Super, Whis Armour) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Vegeta (Super, Manga version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Vegeta (Super, Anime version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) **Vegeta (What if) (Base, Ultra Instinct) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks **Future Trunks (Z, Early) (Base, Super Saiyan) **Future Trunks (Z, End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) **Future Trunks (Super, Anime version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Anger) **Future Trunks (Super, Manga version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Strengthened Super Saiyan 2) *Tarble (Base, Great Ape) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, True Form) *Frieza (Super) (1st Form, True Form, Golden Frieza) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku Body, Tagoma Body) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Beerus *Hit (Base, Awoken) *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rose) *Future Zamasu *Fused Zamasu *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Broly (Super Version) (Base, Wrathful, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Side Mission characters *Cooler (True Form, Super Evolution) *Dr. Wheelo *Garlic Jr. *Hirudegarn *Janemba (Base, Super) *Hatchiyack *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Slug (base, Great Namek) *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Broly (original version) (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bio-Broly *Chilled Tournament of Power Characters *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Caulifla (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kefla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Bergamo (Base, Giant) *Lavender *Basil *Magetta *Botamo *Ribrianne *Kakunsa *Roasie *Top (Base, God of Destruction Aura, God of Destruction Mode) *Jiren (Base, Full Power, Super Full Power) *Dispo (Base, Super Maximum Light Speed Mode) *Anilaza *All other tournament participants from Manga Non-playable *Gamisaras *Damon *Whis *Vados *Grand Minister *Other Angels *Old Kai Game Modes *'Story Mode' **Emperor Pilaf Saga **Red Ribbon Saga **Piccolo Saga **Saiyan Saga **Frieza Saga **Cell Saga **Majin Buu Saga **Battle of Gods Saga **Resurrection 'F' Saga **"Future" Trunks Saga **Universe Survival Saga *'Super Mode' *'Battle Mode' **Single Battle **Team Battle *'Training Mode' *'Fusion Mode' **'EX-Fusions' **'Potara Fusions' **'Metamorese Fusions' **'Other Fusions' Battle Stages *Tournament of Power Arena *Destroyed Tournament of Power (Battle Mode) *Tournament of Destroyers Arena *World Tournament Arena *Earth (Story Mode and Super Mode only) *Planet Namek *New Namek *Cell Games Arena *Goku's House *West City *Dr. Gero's Lab *Dystopian Future *Kame House *Mountains (Noon/Evening/Night) *Glacier (Noon/Evening/Night) *Earth's Stratosphere *Muscle Tower *King's Castle *Red Ribbon Headquarters *Planet Vegeta (Evening/Night) *Old World Tournament Arena (Evening/Night) Category:Fan Games